There exist coupling devices of optical fibers, where these rotate one respective the other. These are either unidirectional or bidirectional couplings of rather complicated structure, and they are generally based on highly accurate and expensive ball bearings or the like. There exists a natural limit as regards the possible rotational speeds, and they are highly sensitive to any deviation from the highly exact axial alignment of the fibers, a very limiting fact in view of the requirement for highly precise axial alignment for coupling of optical fiber cores. These difficulties are especially pronounced when high speeds of rotation exist, which require an exact balancing of forces, prevention of any deviations, etc, and even more so when Single Mode fibers having very small cores are involved.